Luffy's Secret
by ellachar
Summary: Upon saving Luffy from drowning, Zoro discovers bandages all over Luffy's chest. Is he a girl or is it a terrible wound? Luffy's secret hits the Straw Hats like a bomb.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sentences within these ' ' are thoughts. The story is told through Zoro's point of view (At least in this chapter).

* * *

><p>'Ah, a day of peace and tranquility. I can finally get down to business and train. I can cut a ship in half, but I'm still not strong enough.' I grab my katana and try to search for a boulder somewhere in the middle of the sea. After a few minutes of my eyes lurking the waters, I spot one straight ahead. 'I'll cut that boulder into grains of sand!' I get in my stance and am midway into my attack on the rock, when..<p>

"OI, ZORO! Can you cut the lock on the fridge for me? Sanji won't let me have any meat! I haven't had any meat for days!" Luffy yells.

My attack was messed up. The rock was only split in about one hundred pieces. One. Hundred. Pieces. How pitiful.

"Baka! I gave you meat just twenty minutes ago. You should ask Chopper to check you because I think your internal clock is broken!" Sanji lectures. And with one swift kick, he hit Luffy straight in the head.

"Oww! You know about my stomach! I'll just get my own meat and Zoro will help me! Right, Zoro?" Luffy looks at me with the same happy eyes I see everyday.

"_Sure, why not. I mean, I'll help you because you disrupted my training."_ I hinted the sarcasm so well, even a baka like Luffy should understand.

"REALLY? I thought you would've said no! Well, let's go!" exclaimed Luffy. He dragged me to the other side of the boat. 'I can't believe he didn't even understand my sarcasm. I put it out there so much. Oh wait, he's Luffy. Does he even know what sarcasm is?'

"OK, Zoro! This is how we're going to get some meat. We're going lean over the railing like this and-" I was facing the other way and not paying attention, but I heard the loud splash.

"LUFFY? BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! How many times do you have to fall in the water until you learn?" I jump in the water saving Luffy, the fifth time in the week. He just doesn't learn. I set him on the green grass and push his chest to get the water out of his lungs.

'Eh? He's still not breathing and he has no pulse. Maybe if I-Wait, should I call Chopper? No, I shouldn't waste time! I'll just remove his vest and push harder. That should help, right?' When I removed his vest, bandages are all over his chest. 'What the fuck? I don't recall him having an injury! Did he get an injury and only told Chopper? Should I still press his chest even harder, or go softer? I might hurt him!' I decide to press harder and.. Cough, cough! Water comes hurling out of Luffy's lungs. He obviously doesn't realize that his vest is open and his bandages were revealed.

"Woo, thanks Zoro! I would've died there. Maybe Franky should make a invisible wall that won't let me fall out, and we'll call it the mys-"

I cut Luffy off. While pointing at the bandages all over his chest, I ask, "Luffy, what is that?"

He looks at where I am pointing and stares at the ground. His eyes are no longer the same happy eyes I see everyday. Luffy's eyes turned dark and fearful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woot, woot! My first fan fiction ever written. It's a bit shabby and short, but it's still structured pretty well. Please review! Constructive criticism is also welcome. If absolutely no one likes it, I will not continue this story. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

ZORO POV:

I watched as Luffy put his hands down on the grass, not looking at me. After letting one loud sigh, he looked up at me with glossy eyes.

"Er, uh, Zoro, these bandages are just here.. because Chopper wanted to practice using his new tape-things, so I let him practice on me.. I decided to leave them there because.. I was lazy?" Luffy stuttered out.

I wondered if Luffy thought that excuse would work on me. Chopper wasn't the type to waste bandages over small things.

"Luffy, tell me the truth."

"Okay, okay. I have this cut that was bleeding! It was a mystery cut that never stopped bleeding, so Chopper put stuff on it and put this tape on me."

It was clear Luffy was lying. The tape had no signs of blood, nothing showing that there might have been a wound under the bandages. The fact that it was done very shabbily was another dead giveaway that Chopper had no part in this.

"Luffy, spit it-" Luffy interrupted me and said that Sanji was calling him. The hell was going on with him? I'll just ask Chopper about this cut of his.

-x-

"Luffy has a cut? He never told me and I never fixed it up! Should I go check on him now?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"He told me he had a mystery cut that never stopped bleeding and you fixed him up. Don't check on him yet. Something's wrong with Luffy, but I'm sure it's not anything physical."

Chopper had a confused look on his face. "Luffy doesn't lie. He can't even lie!" He stomped as hard as a reindeer with tiny hooves could and walked out the door.

I can't believe Chopper actually thinks he's not lying.

-x-

I was enjoying my bottle of sake (trying to think of things other than what happened with Luffy) when Chopper came running past me with his medical bag. I turned and saw him running towards our oblivious captain.

"LUFFY, LUFFY! LET ME SEE THAT CUT! You probably didn't bandage it right." Chopper yelled to Luffy.

"..Cut? OOOOOH! I taped it right, Chopper! I'm captain so I order you to not touch me!"

"As the crew's doctor, I can't let a injury get past me without full examination!"

"BUT I'M CAPTAIN!" Luffy ran away, and Chopper followed suit. Even after that, Chopper still believes that Luffy is telling the truth. His loyalty is truly great, but he can't be so naïve.

-x-

CHOPPER POV:

"Luffy! Please, let me see the cut! I need to help you! What if it gets infected? I can't let you die!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "Please, Luffy! I'm a doctor. I can help you no matter how embarrassing!"

Gradually, Luffy started to slow down when we got near the kitchen. I hoped that meant he was going to let me help him.

Luffy sprinted into the kitchen completely forgetting about me. I ran up to the doorway and noticed that

Sanji was making steak and Luffy drooling over every last piece. Seeing my chance, I could finally examine him while he was distracted.

I crawled quietly up to his seat and grabbed my scissors. 'He did a really bad job in wrapping that cut up. It must be really big for him to use this much tape. I hope he didn't get it infected!' I snipped away at the tape while Luffy was shoving a colossal amount of meat down his throat.

BOOOOOOOONG!

"WHAT? WHAT! LUFFY? WHAT?" I didn't have any words to say. I was so shocked I couldn't find myself saying anything other than what or Luffy.

He looked down at his chest and from the corner of his eye he spotted me staring at him. I forced my head to turn away from him. I must be seeing things, he can't be that. He just can't be!

"Oi, Luffy. I have another piece of ste-" Sanji stared at Luffy's chest, deciding whether he should be disgusted, overjoyed, or shocked. It was a mixture of all three and soon he could not contain his nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahh! My second chapter! I hope you like it, especially since Onedreamaday beta read for me!


End file.
